1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2 Description of Related Art
As an image recording apparatus, a color photocopier including a plurality of sheet cassettes supplying sheets (recording media) and a printer (recording unit) printing images onto sheets supplied from the sheet cassettes has been known. In this color photocopier, when the sheets in a sheet cassette run out during the printing, whether there is another sheet cassette containing the sheets of the same size is checked, and the sheets are supplied from the other sheet cassette when there is such a sheet cassette containing the sheets of the same size.